His Suicidal Girl
by lavawings
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was the high school loser to most. She lost her mom yrs ago & a few wks ago her dad. Now she thinks that she has nothing to live for. She is about to end it all when the MOST popular boy comes to save her, his name Natsu Dragneel. Does Natsu stop Lucy or will Lucy die? Why does Natsu want to stop her anyways? Read in His Suicidal Girl. AU two-shot Nalu.
1. His Suicidal Girl Part 1

His Suicidal Girl Part 1

"It's time to go," I thought aloud as I arrived at my final destination and I began have a flashback of the things people said to and about me earlier today.

_Flashback:_

"_Yea, my brother is senior and he said that he fucked,__" __I heard a guy whisper-yell and his friends laugh, __"__He said that she moaned like an angel, but she was a pro at work.__"_

"_What a slut," his friend replied and the people listening laughed._

"_Yea, why does she even come to school when she is a whore making money," I heard a female comment and the laughter grew louder._

"_Better yet why doesn__'__t she die,__" __another girl said and the laughter continued at an even louder volume._

"_Yea, Go join your parent, six feet under," I heard the familiar voice of angel yell and I ran off and into the girls' bathroom and cried through my first period because Levy got me to come out before second period._

_End of Flashback._

"Here goes nothing," I whispered as I began to close my eyes while I got to the edge of the brick.

"So you're really gonna jump," the most popular guy asked as we stood there on the bridge that was at the deepest part of the river.

"My mom is gone and now my dad is, too, I've been getting some many people asking why I haven't died yet every fuckin' day," I spoke as I stared into the speedy river below, "I have nothing to live for so why keep living? Your little girlfriend Angel said, 'Go join your parent, six feet under!' I didn't want them to die, I didn't ask to verbally bully then beating and raped on my way home. I should jump, but as I was about to you stopped me. Why?"

"Cause, I want to save you," the pink hair popular responded and I began to let the tears fall.

"WHY!? I have nothing to give, I'm impure, and I have no friends," I yelled and I looked at Natsu, "You have everything, a girlfriend, friends, a place that is safe for sleeping, athletic, popular, and so much more. You don't need me, I don't want you!"

"Lucy, look at your reflection and tell me what you see," Natsu whispered and I looked at the water. I saw that my eyes were puffy red and my cheeks were red as well, my blond hair was everywhere, and I saw tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I see a messed up teen who just wants to die," I said and I took a step closer to the edge looking for something new, "Because she is unwanted and impure."

"Well, I see a girl with beautiful blonde hair who needs a little help from someone and there behind is guy with salmon hair and he also has no parents who wants to help her," Natsu replied as he wrapped his arms around my stomach and he pulled me closer.

"Natsu, you have a girlfriend and you wouldn't me, I'm impure," I responded and Natsu span me around and our eyes locked together.

"I broke up with angel," Natsu said as he put his arms around my waist, "When I learned that she bullying a girl who just lost her father a few weeks ago. I can't date a girl who does that. I got even angrier when I found out that person was you because you are the sweetest, most beautiful, funny girl I have ever met. You know you could have told me."

"I thought I could handle it on my own," I whispered as Natsu took a step backwards bringing me with him.

"Well, it's obvious that you can't. I mean, look at the situation we are in right now," Natsu replied as he leaned his face into mine.

"Yea, but it's not easy to admit you have a problem," I said and I realized that my tears had stopped.

"It's hardest step, but it's only the first step," Natsu spoke and he leaned in closer his hot breath brushing my lips.

"You're right," I whispered with humor in my voice, "You know that's a first for you."

"Yea, I know," Natsu said as he placed his lips over mine, and he gave me a sweet kiss that I had never felt before.

"Amazing," I spoke when we broke apart.

"Lucy, I love you, please be my girlfriend," Natsu said and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes," I replied as Natsu picked me up and span me around in a circle.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I originally had this as a one shot but I decided what hey, do Natsu's point of view on this story. So the second part is Natsu's point of view after fairytailforever01 asked me to do a second chapter. But this will only be a two shot, I would like to leave what happen after this to mind of the reader. So enjoy this 2-shot, thanks for reading!  
From,

Lavawings


	2. His Suicidal Girl Part 2

His Suicidal Girl Part 2

Here, I was Natsu Dragneel, Mr. Popular, chasing a suicidal girl so I could save her. 'Why,' I thought as I ran, 'Well, I've been in love with this girl for the longest time and only a few weeks ago did I have the courage to talk to her. Plus, I broke up with Angel not long after. Then this afternoon, I hear from Levy and Erza that she might commit suicide today after school. Agg… This is frustrating… But she is worth it.' I jumped over the fence and I ran toward the bridge that was at the deepest part of the river and I whispered, "Lucy wait for me, please, don't jump."

_Flashback seventh period:_

"_Yea, I spent all first hour trying to get to come out," Levy whispered to Erza, "Poor Lucy, it's bad enough that she is an orphan, do people have to be so cruel to her like that. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid because the mess she is in."_

"_Well maybe we should go with her after school," Erza suggested and Levy's eyes got watery._

"_Lucy said that she wanted to visit her parents grave alone, today,__" __Levy said and Erza__'__s eyes went wide, __"But I__'__m thinking the worse about it right now. I want to make sure Lucy is ok, but I have book club and you have a student conical meeting to go to, we can__'__t skip them.__"_

"_True, but what do you suggest we do," Erza asked and I moved in my seat._

"_Is something wrong, Natsu," Levy questioned and I looked back at her._

"_I can follow her after school if that's okay,__" __I replied and they looked at each then looked back at me._

"_Gajeel was right, you do have feelings for Lucy," Levy said and I felt a small amount of heat appear on my cheeks._

"_My stupid cousin can't keep his mouth shut can he," I mumbled and I heard the two girls squeal like fan girls._

"_Anyways… __Natsu if you think you can handle Lucy, then please be a hero today and follow her,__" __Erza said and I nodded._

"_I'll protect her, even if it is from herself," I replied and I saw Erza smile._

_End of flashback._

I spotted Lucy and she was on the edge of the bridge and my eyes went wide, I started to sweat, and my heart was trying to get out of my chest. 'Please don't jump,' I yelled in my head as I ran toward Lucy. "Here goes nothing," I heard Lucy whisper as she closed her eyes and prepared to jump.

"So you're really gonna jump," I asked while I got on the bridge and I saw the blond suicidal angel look at me like I was death.

"So you're really gonna jump," I asked while I got on the bridge and I saw the blond suicidal angel look at me like I was dead.

"My mom is gone and now my dad is, too, I've been getting some many people asking why I haven't died yet every fuckin' day," Lucy spoke as she looked into the river and I got closer to her, "I have nothing to live for so why keep living? Your little girlfriend Angel said, 'Go join your parent, six feet under!' I didn't want them to die, I didn't ask to verbally bully then beating and raped on my way home. I should jump, but as I was about to you stopped me. Why?"

"Cause, I want to save you," I responded and I saw tears fall from Lucy's eyes and my heart began to cry out.

"WHY!? I have nothing to give, I'm impure, and I have no friends," Lucy yelled and she looked at me with sad, painful eyes, "You have everything, a girlfriend, friends, a place that is safe for sleeping, athletic, popular, and so much more. You don't need me, I don't want you!" I sighed when I thought, 'I guess I better confess.'

"Lucy, look at your reflection and tell me what you see," I whispered and Lucy looked at the water. I watch her examine her refection as if there was something she was missing.

"I see a messed up teen who just wants to die," Lucy said and she took a step closer to the edge, "Because she is unwanted and impure."

"Well, I see a girl with beautiful blonde hair who needs a little help from someone and they're behind is guy with salmon hair and he also has no parents who wants to help her," I replied as I wrapped my arms around her stomach and I pulled her closer to me while I thought, 'Please don't leave me.'

"Natsu, you have a girlfriend and you wouldn't me, I'm impure," Lucy responded and I span her around so she was facing me and our eyes locked together.

"I broke up with angel," I told her as I put my arms around her waist, "When I learned that she bullying a girl who just lost her father a few weeks ago. I can't date a girl who does that. I got even angrier when I found out that person was you because you are the sweetest, most beautiful, funny girl I have ever met. You know you could have told me."

"I thought I could handle it on my own," Lucy whispered as I took a step backwards, bringing her with me, I didn't want to let go since I didn't want to lose her.

"Well, it's obvious that you can't. I mean, look at the situation we are in right now," I replied as I leaned my face into hers, I was getting ready to kiss her.

"Yea, but its not easy to admit you have a problem," Lucy said and I held my breath.

"It's hardest step, but it's only the first step," I told her and I leaned in closer so my breath brushing my lips which made her blah slightly.

"You're right," Lucy whispered, "You know that's a first for you."

"Yea, I know," I said as I place his lips over hers, and it was a sweet and loving kiss that we shared.

"Amazing," Lucy spoke when we broke apart.

"Lucy, I love you, please be my girlfriend," I asked and Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes," Lucy replied as I picked her up and span her around.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So there you have part 2! No more chapters, what happens after this is up to your imagination, and I will not change my mind. I hope you liked it. Please leave a little review with your thoughts. I like to note that this originaly was a one-shot after fairytailforever01 asked me to do a second chapter, this is what I came up with. Thanks for reading!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
